


For Everything a Season

by long_LIV_prairies



Series: Westerkamp Verses [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, In-between moments, Neither Angels Nor Demons Nor Powers, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_LIV_prairies/pseuds/long_LIV_prairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic to Neither Angels, Nor Demons, Nor Powers. A collection of one-shots to fill in moments not covered in the main fic, expand on those that got cut off, or include things I thought of too late to include earlier.</p><p>OR</p><p>A place to put the smut I don't want to bog down the main fic.</p><p>(I'm also open to prompts :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen X Naomi - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> For everything there is a season, a time for activity under heaven.  
> A time to be born and a time to die.  
> A time to plant and a time to harvest.  
> A time to kill and a time to heal.  
> A time to tear down and a time to build up.  
> A time to cry and a time to laugh.  
> A time to grieve and a time to dance.  
> A time to scatter stones and a time to gather stones.  
> A time to embrace and a time to turn away.  
> A time to search and a time to quit searching.  
> A time to keep and a time to throw away.  
> A time to tear and a time to mend.  
> A time to be quiet and a time to speak.  
> A time to love and a time to hate.  
> A time for war and a time for peace.  
> \- Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after Chapter 76 of Neither Angels, Nor Demons, Nor Powers. Cullen and Naomi wake up after their first night together...

**A Time to Embrace**

Naomi woke slowly, enveloped by soft cotton and warm skin, the gentle tickle of Cullen’s breath on her neck. She smiled, breathing in deeply the scent of _him_ , sweat and smoke, leather and oil, his spicy musk now mixed with her own arousal left from the previous night.

She knew she would wake in Cullen’s arms. She’d spent the entire time she was in the Fade that night replaying their time together, searing every kiss and touch into her memory, imagining more, everything they might now do. She had not forgotten for one moment how she had fallen asleep, wrapped in his arms, his heartbeat in her ear, his seed drying between her legs.

She didn’t want to get greedy, but as she lay next to Cullen, his arm draped over her body, firmly holding her against him, _nothing_ between them so she could feel his cock pressed against her ass, Naomi just wanted him to wake up so she could kiss him again. And touch his skin again. And feel him touch her again, and use his fingers again, and press himself inside of her again, and make her come again….

Her heart was racing, her pulse throbbing between her legs, reminding her that she still ached from the night before. She shifted, wanting friction, wanting Cullen, but unwilling to wake him. He slept so little as it was.

And then he groaned slightly, his legs shifted. And his cock… she could feel it moving against her, growing harder and hotter until it pressed into the wetness between her legs. He pulled her tighter, his hand pressing into her stomach, travelling across her navel, and then lower.

Naomi closed her eyes, arched her back against him, her mind already scattering. He groaned again, then pressed his lips into her neck, the scruff around his mouth and along his jaw scratching her skin. “Good morning,” he murmured, slowly rolling his hips against her, his hand continuing its careful journey toward her sex.

Then Cullen paused. “Is this all right?” he asked, his thumb sliding gently over where smooth skin gave way to curls, his cock hot between her legs. “We don’t have to have sex again so soon.”

Naomi turned toward him, reaching for his face, and ran a thumb over his lips, tracing his scar. He grinned at the touch, a hand wandering along her waist. She smiled back, burying her fingers in his curls, nearly entirely freed from their styling. “I want to.”

They came together, his hand gripping her ass, once more pressing his arousal between them, Naomi wrapping her arms around him so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She kissed him, slow at first, but she quickly licked her way into his mouth, groaning as his hands roamed across her body, worked between her legs so he could dip his fingers into her heat. He found her clit, circling the sensitive spot with sure, slow movements that soon left her unable to do anything but let him kiss her, tug and pull at her lips while she gasped into his mouth, entirely at the mercy of his hands as he drove her to the edge…

But he didn’t let her fall. No, he withdrew his hand and found her eyes, his a ring of gold encircling the wide expanse of his pupils. “Maker, you are so beautiful...”

“If you say so,” she breathed, nudging her hips closer to him, wanting him to continue…

Cullen’s expression darkened. “It’s true,” he growled before kissing her again, his mouth hard and insistent against her lips. When he pulled away she was nearly out of breath, and gasped for air as he trailed his lips down her neck to her chest. “You are beautiful,” he repeated through kisses, lightening shooting across her skin with each touch. His gently took one of her breasts in his palm, his thumb running across the nipple. Naomi’s breath hitched. “And perfect…” he murmured, his lips nipping over the soft flesh of her other breast, her nipple peaked in anticipation.

Naomi moaned when he took her in his mouth, his tongue licking, his lips pulling, his hand working and kneading her other breast until she couldn’t think. She arched her back, pressing as close to him as she could, her sex aching, pulsing the longer he worked…

Cullen was on top of her, pressing her into the bed as he continued to manipulate her breasts with hand and lips, humming and moaning as he slowly rolled his hips against her leg, his cock rubbing hot against the skin of her inner thigh.

Naomi wanted to know what it would feel like, to take him in her hand. She ran her hand down his back, over his ass, then continued below before she could change her mind. She felt the scratch of curls beneath her fingertips, working her way lower until she could circle her hand around the base of his cock.

Cullen groaned, jerked into her hand. Her breasts forgotten, he lifted himself slightly off of her, his gold eyes burning into hers.

Naomi adjusted her hand slightly, holding him more fully in her hand. “Is this all right?” she whispered.

Cullen swallowed, then nodded. “Yes,” he said hoarsely.

Naomi realized, as she gently ran her hand along the length of Cullen’s cock, that she hadn’t even been this unsure the night before, that she found herself ridiculously nervous that she would not be able to please him with her hand as he did her. But as she returned to the base of his erection, marveling at how smooth his skin was, wrapped around the hot, rigid length of him, Cullen closed his eyes and let his jaw go slack, every stroke from her hand matched with a soft, needy moan from deep in his throat.

“Tighter,” he whispered after a moment. Naomi increased her grip slightly, her other hand reaching to run through his hair. “More,” he said again, desperate. Naomi obliged, glancing away from his face to watch as she worked her hand along the length of his shaft, clenching at the sight of the exposed head, realizing how wet she was, how ready. At her next pass she paused at the top, running her thumb slowly around the smooth flesh, smearing the drop of hot liquid leaking from the tip.

“Oh Maker,” Cullen groaned with a jerk of his hips, his cock sliding through her hand. Naomi realized he was trembling. “I need you now…” His eyes were open again, desperate.

“Yes, yes…” Naomi whispered, spreading her legs as Cullen quickly settled himself against her. His hand found her sex, working along her slick and throbbing folds, pushing into her with fingers, but frustratingly not his cock. “ _Please_ Cullen,” she gasped, clutching at his face, at his body.

Cullen cupped her ass, lifted her hips, aligned his body with hers. Naomi glanced down, gasping as she watched the way his muscles clenched when he rolled his hips into hers, entered her, more smoothly than the night before, with less pain but just as much pleasure.

“God Cullen,” she moaned, vision unfocused, his face a blur of double images.

“Yes my love?” Cullen groaned softly, pulling back, entering her again, pushing that much deeper…

Naomi moaned at the pleasure that rippled through her, matched by a clenching in her heart at his words, spoken during their intimate embrace, when they could literally be no closer. “This is just perfect,” she gasped, lifting a leg to circle his body, push against him to meet his next thrust. “Perfect…”

“I know,” Cullen responded. Then he kissed her again, and moved faster, and Naomi stopped _thinking_ about how perfect it was to be with Cullen, and instead just let herself _feel_ how perfect it was to be with him, how perfectly he seemed to fit inside of her, how perfect every thrust of his hips left her walls aflame, barely calming before he moved into her again. They kissed as long as they could, but soon she had to breathe, had to gasp and moan free from his lips as Cullen continued. But it wasn’t enough…

“Faster,” she managed to say. “More…”

Cullen obliged with a growl. Naomi looked at his face, at the scrunch of his brow, the slack of his jaw, marveling that his man, more handsome than any she knew, wanted her, thought her beautiful, was making her muscles wind tighter and tighter, was causing the room to fill with the sounds of slapping flesh and the scent of fresh sweat. They were entirely exposed, raw, utterly lost in one another…

The muscles of her core grew taught, then fired in a cascade of pleasure as she gripped for purchase anywhere on Cullen’s slick body, a series of short, high-pitched gasps escaping her throat before she could pull them back. “Naomi…” Cullen groaned, his hand gripping her hip, his rhythm shifting, growing erratic. Then he tensed against her, grinding his cock as deeply into her core as he could, continuing to moan her name into her neck as he slowly pumped through his orgasm. Naomi shuddered as he settled his weight against her, a slight shift of his cock still buried inside of her causing her to clench with an aftershock of pleasure.

After a moment, when she felt her breath had returned enough to talk semi-normally, Naomi spoke. “I don’t think I want to do anything but this for the rest of the day.”

Cullen laughed, pulling himself out of her and rolling to his back. She could feel the remnants of their love-making leaking to her leg, and decided she would do better at cleaning herself from then on. “Me too,” Cullen said. “I can’t imagine anything I would rather do less than go to a meeting after that…” He shifted to his side, reaching to smooth loose strands of hair from her face. “I love you so much Naomi. I can’t even put into words…”

Naomi smiled, her chest clenching again. “I love you too.” It seemed so inadequate, to use a four letter word to describe the depth of her feelings for him, the affection and attraction, the need she felt to be near him, the comfort she felt when talking to him, when held by him. The overwhelming sadness she felt when she considered a life without him.

A bell tolled through the fortress and Cullen frowned. “We’re late.”

Naomi sighed, then sat up. “Yes. We should get going.”

They dressed quickly, not wanting to keep their obligations waiting any later than they already had. But Cullen stopped her before she could descend the ladder. “Naomi… could we meet sometime before…” he cleared his throat and looked away.

“Before when?”

He looked at her sheepishly. “Before tonight?”

Naomi grinned. “Not sure you’ll be able to wait that long?”

“You wanted to stay in bed the rest of the day,” Cullen countered with his own smirk.

He was right. She wasn’t sure she wanted to wait until that night to be with him again like this…

She kissed him, careful to keep her hand away from his hair, now carefully returned to tameness. When she pulled away she nodded. “I’ll find you at the midday meal…”


	2. Cullen X Naomi - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested to know what happened after Cullen and Naomi played chess in Chapter 80, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy :)

**A Time to Love**

Cullen followed Naomi across the garden, her fingers twined with his, unable to keep his eyes from dropping down her body while she walked, already imagining his hands gripping her firm flesh, running over her warm skin, kissing her neck while she gasped and moaned beneath him…

It had been over a week, and Cullen knew he had missed being with Naomi, but he hadn’t realized how much until he was following her up the stairs, her ass swinging in front of his face, full and perfect and wrapped in tight cotton…

He was achingly hard by the time they reached the door to her room, heart racing as she fished the key from a pocket. His hands were on her hips and he stepped forward to kiss her neck, slipping his fingers beneath her tunic, brushing his fingertips along her skin, pressing himself against the curve of her bottom.

Naomi laughed, tilting her head to the side, giving him better access to kiss her. “I’ll never get this door open if you keep that up.”

He sighed into her neck, but nipped at the skin again. “Do you need help?”

She laughed again and he heard the door click open. “Nope, I got it.”

“Good,” he murmured, pushing the door open as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Her room was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming through the small window, and it only got darker when Naomi secured the door behind them.

He had her pressed against the wood, his hand buried in her hair and lips pressed to hers in the next instant. She gasped and clutched him back, _kissed_ him back, her full lips pulling and manipulating his, her tongue sweeping across his lips and teeth and tangling with his tongue…

Sometimes he forgot how hesitant she was to kiss him at first, when they were like this, barely parting to even take a breath, bodies pushing and pulling to be closer. There was no more hesitation. Especially not tonight.

Her hands had been wandering across his ass, but then she brought them around his hips and pulled at the ties holding his breeches together. Cullen gasped as she brushed against his straining cock, pulling back slightly from their kiss. Her hand slipped beneath the fabric, beneath his smalls, and wrapped around him…

Cullen groaned and Naomi smiled against his lips, running her hand along his length, her other hand joining the first to stroke him, fire shooting through his entire body as her thumb rubbed the head of his cock.

He hadn’t touched himself for over a week, and having her here, kissing him, working at his cock, left his entire body rolling with pleasure, his cock aching for release…

“Naomi,” he gasped. “I…” He grunted, one of her hands slipping lower to cup his balls... “Maker...” He wasn’t going to last. “Slow down…”

“Are you saying you won’t be able to go again…?” Cullen pulled back and looked at her face, at the grin that was tugging up the corners of her beautiful mouth. “We have all night,” she whispered, resuming the motion of her hands, “and I want to do this…” Cullen swallowed thickly and groaned, closed his eyes and ran his hands down her body, around her waist, gripping at her tunic while she brought him closer and closer, until he was gasping and thrusting into her hands…

He came with a moan, muscles clenching as he spilled himself into her hands, onto her tunic. She stroked through his orgasm, until he softened in her hands, his grip on her tunic loosening. She released him, moving her hands back around his waist, her lips softly finding his. Cullen pulled back after a moment and looked down, at the wet stain he’d left on her shirt.

“Sorry about that,” he whispered.

She pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor. “I’ll wash it.” Cullen stared at her chest, at the way her breasts were pressed together by the vest still wrapped around her torso, the dip of her waist, the sliver of skin exposed along her stomach…

He reached for the strings holding the vest together, fingers fumbling slightly as he hurried to free her breasts. Naomi’s hands were on him as well, releasing his cloak from his armor, unwrapping the fabric wrapped around his body, pulling at his belt and breeches.

Her vest was open and he slipped it off her shoulders, reaching to cup her breasts. She sighed, and kissed him, and pressed herself against him. But his armor was in the way. He couldn’t feel everything he wanted to, couldn’t feel her moving and breathing against his body…

Cullen pulled away and stripped his gloves from his hands, unbuckled his grieves, satisfied at the way they clanged when he dropped them to the ground. Several clasps later and his breastplate followed the grieves to the floor, and his undershirt was gone a moment later. He bent to take off his boots.

“I have too many damned layers,” he muttered as he worked. Naomi laughed above him, the sound of fabric slipping over skin in his ears.

“That’s an understatement.”

He stood to kick off the shoes, only to freeze when he say Naomi.

She was beautiful, no matter what, but she was so achingly perfect when it was just _her_ in front of him. She took his breath away, and for a second he couldn’t do anything but look at her.

Then he kissed her again, pressed her against the door, finally feeling her skin against his. Pleasure was coiling in his body once more, and the way Naomi was gripping his hair, rolling her hips against his, he knew she was feeling the same…

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, pleased when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and moved across the room until his legs hit the bed, and lowered Naomi to the blankets. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her face, eyes hooded and lips parted, her fingers running across his scalp. She smiled.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered. Her eyes looked down his body and she bit her lip. “All week…”

Cullen grinned and kissed her lips, then her jaw, then her neck. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and kissed his way down her body until he was kneeling between her legs. He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and sank his fingers into her heat, mouth watering at how _wet_ she already was…

He spread her folds and licked the length of her sex, pleasure shooting through his body at the taste of her, at the tang of her arousal that filled his nose. He gripped her hips as she shifted beneath him, _moaned_ as he licked again, circled her clit, and pushed his tongue into her sex, a fresh wave of moisture rushing from her walls.

He was hard and aching by the time she came, the force of her hips beneath his hands sending pleasure stabbing through his body. Her hand was buried in his hair when she came undone, groaning and whispering _ja, ja, ja_ under her breath…

He crawled onto the bed and moved her body away from the edge when she was done. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips when he lowered himself down and pulled her body close, smiling as he kissed her. He realized his breeches were still half-hanging from his hips.

Naomi pulled her lips away after a moment. “Oh god,” she gasped. “I shouldn’t like this so much…”

“Like what?” Cullen asked.

“The…” She sighed. “Tasting myself when you kiss me after…” He met her gaze and she smiled. “I mean… _you_ seem to like it.”

Cullen settled between her legs, his cock pressing against her still-wet sex. “I really do,” he murmured, leaning into to kiss her again, rolling his hips against hers. He was so ready to feel her…

“Just a moment,” Naomi whispered against him, her hands clutching his back. “Take the rest of your clothes off first.”

He chuckled, pulling away to do just that. “I should show you how to take my armor off,” he said as he freed his legs from his breeches. “Then you could help me.”

Naomi laughed, sitting up in the bed as she watched him undress. “I’d like that,” she said through a grin. “You’re really slow at it…”

Finally naked, Cullen returned to the bed, smiling as Naomi fell to the bed beneath him and pulled his body to hers. She wrapped a leg around his hip and welcomed his kiss, rolling her hips against his.

Cullen was aching, glad he had already had one release that night. He wanted to spend as much time as he could in her, making her moan, feeling her clenching around him…

Then Naomi pulled away, her forehead against his. “I… was wondering something…” she said quietly.

Cullen breathed against her, his hand wandering from her breast to her hip, gripping at her ass. “Wondering what?” He started to knead at the muscled flesh of her bottom, adjusting himself so they were better aligned…

“Well…” she said, her hand wandering across his back. “You’re always on top…”

He stopped moving and met her gaze. “I… yes…” Naomi looked away. “Do you not like that?”

She looked back. “Of course I like it!’ she said, reaching for his face. “I love it. I just didn’t know if you ever… wanted to change things up…”

Cullen didn’t know what to think. He’d started to worry when she stopped him, afraid he was doing something wrong. But she wasn’t unhappy… she just wanted something different…

“We don’t have to,” Naomi said, pulling at his hips. “Sorry for bringing it up…”

Cullen found himself grinning. “No, that’s fine.” He reached for her cheek. “What did you have in mind?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She licked her lips then smiled, pushing gently against him until he fell to his back on the bed. She rose to her knees, and slipped a leg over his body, settling over his stomach with her hands resting gently on his chest.

Cullen took a deep breath, his cock throbbing as her ass brushed against it, straining for release, for the feel of her around him. But he didn’t move, except to rest his hands on her thighs, and smile at her as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

“So…,” she whispered, leaning slightly forward. Cullen looked down her body, at her breasts falling against her torso, at the dip of her waist and the slight ridges contoured by the moonlight along her stomach. She took a deep breath and laughed, leaning even further forward, her breasts falling gently against his chest. He wanted her so much, had wanted her for days…

“It goes without saying that I’ve never done this before,” she murmured. She kissed his neck. “And I want you to like it…”

Cullen ran his hands along her thighs to cup her ass, kneading the skin as she kissed him, her hands wandering across his body. “I already like it,” he told her. “I like everything you do.”

She cupped his jaw, her thumb running along the cleft in his chin, and smiled. “All right then.”

She kissed him, deeply, her body pressed against his, moving against his. He was so hard, but he waited, let her decide when she was ready to move forward…

Finally she pulled away, her chest heaving, and shifted down, her hands trailing along his body, his cock pressed against her. Her eyes swept over his body, _wanting_ him, and Cullen groaned as even more pleasure built in his body.

“Naomi,” he whispered, unable to resist pushing his hips against her.

She let out a soft groan and rose up on her knees, her hand moving to his cock. Cullen grunted, shifted, watching Naomi’s face as she centered herself over him, unable to breathe as she lowered herself, the soft, hot clench of her sex taking him slowly, perfectly…

And her face… he loved watching her face when they were joined, at the pleasure that settled on her features. She sighed, her lips parting, and closed her eyes, lifting herself slightly to push down again, taking even more of his cock inside of her. Her fingers were gripping at his chest, her legs squeezing his hips…

She started to move, her walls tight around him, sending pulses of pleasure through his body with every motion. Cullen watched her body moving, her hips rolling against him, her stomach clenching as she thrust into him, smooth because of the way she was _soaked_ around him. Her nipples were peaked, and once Cullen looked at her breasts, he couldn’t look away.

He would never stop thinking she was beautiful…

“Cullen?” she gasped, still moving against him. “Is this…?”

“Yes,” he moaned, gripping her hips tighter, moving up into her. “Don’t stop.”

She groaned softly and moved faster, adjusted her angle, the entire length of his cock buried inside of her. Cullen gasped, pushed closer to coming with each thrust of her hips, aching and straining to let himself go. He looked at Naomi’s face and met her gaze, her eyes hooded and focused on him…

He sat up, Naomi gasping as he did. “Don’t stop,” he repeated, taking her lips with his, running his hands along the smooth skin of her waist, circling the gasping expanse of her ribs, taking her breasts in his hands, pinching and kneading her pearled nipples.

Naomi gripped his waist and writhed against him, moaning into his mouth while she moved faster, Cullen’s body winding tighter and tighter, nothing existing but her thrusting in his lap…

He slipped a hand between them and found her clit, slick with her arousal, and pressed against her. “Ja,” she whispered, adjusting her angle again. “Ja…”

It was too much, and he was coming before he could stop, pressing his hips into her before he could hold himself back, moaning and holding her as close as he could, his body momentarily lost in her…

“Cullen,” she groaned into his mouth, and he felt her walls clenching around him, tightening around the still aching length of his cock, her hips grinding into him as she reached her own release, moving against him through the duration of her orgasm.

He fell to the bed when they stilled, pulling Naomi down with him. She half-slipped off of his cock, his seed leaking, still hot, from her sex. Her body was slick with sweat, her torso still heaving as she caught her breath, her arms wrapped around him. Cullen took deep breaths, his eyes closed, smiling as he pictured how Naomi’s body had looked perched above him, moving against him…

She let out a long breath, then laughed, her stomach rippling against his. “That was fun,” she whispered.

Cullen ran his hands along her back and gripped her ass. “Yes, it was.”

She lifted herself up, resting her chin on the arms crossed over his chest. “So you’d do it again?”

He smiled. “If you want.”

She grinned. “Well… maybe in a few moments…”

“You want to have another go?”

She nodded. “I mean, _I_ don’t have anything else to do tonight.” She rose to her hands and knees, leaning down to kiss him. “And we have a few days to make up for…”

Cullen pulled her back to the bed, rolling her to her back, lips finding hers. “Yes, we do,” he said, and she laughed.


	3. Cullen X Naomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small NSFW thoughts.
> 
> Some time when Naomi is teaching Cullen English, before either know how the other feels about them.

**A Time to Learn**

Cullen thought this was probably the worst idea he had ever agreed to.

He knew he needed to learn these words, review the vocabulary. But surely Naomi could have chosen a different model…

“What’s the word for this?” she asked, lifting her leg and pointing to her foot.

_Safe. That’s safe. I can handle looking at her foot…_

“Voet,” he responded.

“And this?” she asked, pointing toward her head. “The whole thing,” she added.

“Hoofd,” he said.

“Good,” Naomi said, smiling. Why did her smile have to be so beautiful…?

And then she placed a hand on her chest. “This?” she asked, slightly quieter.

Cullen swallowed. He forced himself to stay focused on her face, to not drop his eyes to where her hand rested. Because it would be too easy to keep moving lower, to stare at her breasts…

“Borst,”

Naomi nodded, then placed her hand on her stomach, moving closer to that hidden, intimate place between her thighs…

“Buik,” he said, averting his eyes toward a tree. He _couldn’t_ think like this…

“Mmmhmm,” Naomi mused. “What about this?” she asked, lifting up her braid.

“Haar,” Cullen responded. Naomi had such beautiful hair, a light shade of brown that shone with hints of gold and red in the sunlight. It looked so soft, and Cullen wanted to untangle it from its braid, run his fingers through the long strands, bring locks to his nose and smell them…

“This?” She asked, tugging on an ear.

Cullen wanted to bring his lips to those ears, find out if she would giggle if he kissed them, breathed into them, whispered… something into them...

“Oor.”

She pointed to her nose next. Her perfect nose, sprinkled with freckles like the rest of her face. “Neus,” he murmured.

“You’re really good at his,” Naomi commented. “I could never learn a language this fast.”

“You’re a good teacher,” he said back. She laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, dropping her eyes to the chess board set between them.

“I’m not so sure about that,” she said quietly.

“It’s true,” Cullen insisted. “You’re patient, persistent, and I… look forward to… spending this time outside with you.”

“Oh,” Naomi said, and he swore her cheeks were flushing pink. “I… enjoy this time as well. To speak my language is… nice.”

Cullen nodded, looking down at the chess board as well. It was set, ready to play, and Cullen looked forward to that as well, when he could relax and play a game with this beautiful, happy, interesting woman…

“I’m happy to speak with you any time,” he told her. She looked back and smiled, before pointing to her shoulder.

“What’s this word?”

Schouder. enkel, elleboog, pols… all safe. He could look at her shoulders, her ankles and knees and elbows without his thoughts wandering too far…

Then she stood and ran a hand down her entire leg.

Her long, beautiful, _shapely_ legs, strong from riding horses. He wanted to touch them, run his hands from her ankles to her thighs, spread them before him, feel them wrapped around his waist…

_Maker… I can’t think like this._

He was getting aroused, heat building in his stomach, his cock twitching when the sensitive flesh brushed against his clothing as he shifted in his seat. He barely knew this woman, talked to her only a few times a week. Yet he had somehow fixed his attention on her, thought about her long after they were finished with their lessons…

“Cullen?” Naomi asked, sitting back down. “Did you forget?”

Cullen nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.

“It’s _been_ ,” she said.

“Been,” he repeated.

She smiled. “That’s all right. Like I said, you’ve done amazing so far.”

She pointed to her waist next, and he wanted to take it in his hands, pull her body close…

Her hands. He wanted to take them in his own, feel the callouses on her palms…

Her neck. He wanted to kiss it, find out if she would moan as he suckled at her pulse…

Her arms. He wanted to feel them wrapped around his body, embracing him, holding him…

Her cheeks, the right marked with a dimple. He wanted to place his lips against the smooth skin…

Her fingers. He wanted the feel them running across his body, buried in his hair, wrapped around his cock…

Her eyes…

Her eyes were more beautiful than any he had ever seen. Such a clear blue, brighter than most he had ever seen, and so often crinkled with laughter. She didn’t have wrinkles, but small lines still appeared at the corners when she smiled.

And then there was the green. So bright. An unnatural color. But it was beautiful all the same, a reminder to him of where she was from, of what she had endured…

“Ogen,” he whispered, staring into her eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, longer than usual, before she dropped them to her lap.

Then she pointed to her lips.

“And these?” she asked, voice low.

A shiver ran through Cullen’s body. He wanted to kiss those lips more than anything, feel her mouth against his, feel her breaths against his skin, falling into his own mouth. Her lips turned up in a smile, and he knew she thought he was stumped, that he had forgotten.

“Do you mean _lippen_ , or _mond_? he asked.

She smiled, her perfect, full lips pulling back as she did. “Both are good, I suppose.”

And then there was silence. “Is that all?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t think I taught you any other words,” she said.

Cullen nodded. But he didn’t want to stop talking, but he needed to get his mind off her lips…

“I broke my ankle once,” he told her.

“Really?” she asked. “How?”

Cullen’s face heated. It had not been one of his prouder moments training as a Templar, ignoring a small injury until it cascaded into something far worse.

“A training accident,” he said. “I fell during a sparring match. I was confined to the library for six weeks afterwards, reading about military strategy.”

“Is that why you got this job as Commander?” she asked.

Cullen chuckled. “Perhaps. I learned quiet a lot during that time.”

Naomi shook her head, a smile on her lips. He still wanted to kiss her…

“I didn’t break anything back on Earth. But since coming here I’ve had the ribs and the arm and the shoulder…” She sighed. “James though,” she continued, “he broke his collar bone three times, his leg, his arm, and he fell and cracked open his head when he was nine…” She chuckled. “My parents couldn’t afford for any of the rest of us to get injured like that…”

Their conversations so often came back to her life on Earth, to her family. It always left Cullen a little flustered, a little lost. He wasn’t sure how to respond, how to address everything she had lost…

Luckily, Naomi was good at bringing herself back, at keeping herself from grief. She smiled. “Any other broken bones?”

“A few fingers. A toe. My brother broke my nose wrestling when we were children.”

Her eyes focused on his face, on his nose. “You can’t tell it was ever broken. It looks… perfect…” She cleared her throat and Cullen blushed.

“Yes, it healed well.”

Perfect. She’d said his nose was perfect. He wasn’t sure what to think about that…

“Should we play?” Naomi asked, eyes fixed on the board. “I know you need to get back to work.”

Cullen nodded, gesturing for her to begin. He didn’t want to leave her yet. “I have time for one game.”

She was smiling again. Maker how he wanted to kiss her…

She moved a piece. The same move she made at the beginning of every game. “Good,” she said.


	4. Nassella X Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a response to a prompt on Tumblr, but it fits in with the story, and since I never actually showed their first kiss...

**A Time to Plant**

Nassella thought she had been asleep.

They were in Skyhold. It had only been a few days since they had arrived in the mountain fortress. Only a few days since she had been made Inquisitor, made the leader of this strange, largely human organization she had been helping for months…

She was still processing the promotion, still trying to come to terms with what it meant to be in charge of such an influential force. And there was the matter of dealing with the near-death she had experienced in Haven, at the hands of Coyrpheues and his dragon.

But now, standing in the snow outside of Haven’s walls, she wondered if any of that had even happened. The area outside of Haven’s gates seemed emptier than it should be, but she couldn’t imagine how she could be here, in the cold, if it wasn’t real. Maybe the dragon, nearly dying, trudging through snow and up mountain slopes, had been the dream….

And then she turned and saw Solas, the tall elf standing a few paces away, gray eyes turned toward the hill and Chantry towering about them.

She remembered that. Solas had wanted to talk.

“Why here?” she asked, knowing it could have been elsewhere…

“Haven is familiar,” Solas said, glancing toward her with a small smile. It will always be important to you.”

Of course it would. It was the place she had been forced to live in for months, the place her entire life had changed…

Solas led her into the Chantry, and Nassella wondered how they had travelled there so quickly. Solas talked about staying with her, studying the Anchor, the magical mark on her hand…

He had not left her side, and been the only one to defend her.

She was grateful, and then they were outside. Solas was still talking, about the mark, the Breach, Cassandra…

He had nearly fled, had nearly left her alone with the shems in Haven. The thought left Nassella’s heart sinking. He was the closest she had to home, to the life she had left behind, despite his criticism…

“Where did you plan to go?” she asked. “The Breach threatened the whole world…”

His plan, to go far away, find his own solution… did not seem a good one. Solas agreed.

Nassella was grateful he had decided to stay.

And he had stayed because of _her._

Because she had been able to close the rifts.

He had felt the whole world change.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt. That _she_ could shape the world, make it better, decide her own fate… and Solas recognized that.

It was not her doing, having the Anchor on her hand. But maybe, just maybe, Nassella could make something come of it…

Nassella had been attracted to Solas before, but knowing how he saw her… Nassella blushed, looked away. Could someone like him, with so much knowledge, experience, ever think of her in the same way…?

But surely someone wouldn’t say something like that if they didn’t.

So she swallowed her fear and looked at him, and said, “You felt the whole world change?”

Solas smiled. “A figure of speech.” And her heart sank.

But she pushed. Something about the location, the cold, pushing her toward his body…

“I’m… aware of the term,” she whispered. “I’m more interested in the term… felt…”

“You change… everything,” Solas murmured, his eyes dropping, briefly, to her lips.

And with a surge of pure guts, Nassella reached for his face, straining her arms to pull his chin down, toward her, pleased to feel the way he didn’t resist, instead moved _with_ her hand, guiding his lips toward her own…

She had often marveled at the fullness of his lips, so different than her own thin lips, and they felt good, soft and firm against her mouth, quickly spreading to make way for his tongue…

And then he pulled back, briefly, and Nassella looked his eyes, at the way his pupils spread wide, giving her the briefest warning before he returned, pulling her body against his, nudging his leg between her thighs, pressing against her sex with his leg, leaning her back until she thought she would fall…

When he pulled back Nassella was panting, her core aching and throbbing form the intensity of his kiss, her lips numb.

And then he was gone, distancing herself from his body.

“We shouldn’t,” he gasped. “It isn’t right, not even here…”

Nassella glanced around. It was just Haven. How would that matter…?

“What do you mean, not here?’

“Where do you think we were?” Solas asked.

Nassella frowned, glanced around her. She was in Haven. There was nothing special about…

But there was. Haven was gone. Nassella closed her eyes. Haven had been destroyed, she had nearly died. The pain, the cold… that had not been a dream, some figment of her imagination. _That_ had been real…

 _This_ was the dream. And that meant…

“This isn’t real,” she whispered.

“That’s a matter of debate,” Solas said with a small smile. “Probably best discussed after you… wake up.”

And she did. With a gasp.

Nassella sat up, glancing around the small, make-shift room Josephine had arranged for her.

_It was just a dream._

But as Nassella lay back down, she knew it was more than that. The way the nerves were heightened in her body, sending pulses of pleasure through her core, indicated that that kiss with Solas had been more than just a dream.

He had really been there. He could visit the dreams of others. That kiss had been real, even if the setting wasn’t.


	5. Cullen X Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to a prompt from Tumblr - A kiss because we're just being silly for once...
> 
> Maybe a little NSFW

**A Time to Dance**

“Cullen! It’s palm down, palm down, then palm up, palm up, _then_ crossed across the chest…”

Cullen followed her lead through the first few steps, then faltered with the steps that moved behind the head…

Naomi laughed. Cullen was a terrible dancer, but when their conversation that night had moved to dances she knew from Earth, he had been willing to try…

It was one of things she loved about him. He indulged her, no matter what, when it came to matters of her home world, of the Earth she had been forced to leave behind. Anything she wanted to recreate, to experience just one more time, he helped her, joined her, supported her…

Cullen sighed, dropped his hands and shook his head. “All right, one more time…”

He failed again, but Naomi didn’t care. It wasn’t just that he tried. It was how absolutely _sexy_ he looked trying, shaking his hips and turning to display his ass to her eyes, with no idea just how arousing it was to see his muscular backside shaking to the Macarena…

She _tried_ to suppress her feelings. Because she really wanted to dance, to forget the pain and sorrow that her life often entailed, when she considered her brother and best friend off in Orlais facing dangers every day, or thought about Cullen going off soon to battle…

Tonight, none of that mattered. She was just with the man she loved more than anything in any world, dancing like nothing mattered, being _silly_ for what felt like the first time in months.

“All right,” Naomi said, changing gears. “What about a dance with fewer moves?”

Cullen seemed even less able to understand the chicken dance than he had the Macarena.

“Why would you try to dance like a chicken?” he asked, staring at her with furrowed brows. “Or a… duck…” He rubbed his temples. “And what does shaking your butt have to do with anything…”

Naomi smiled, loving almost more than anything how much more uncomfortable than her he got with anything even remotely sexual. “It rhymes!” she exclaimed, shaking her own butt just a little bit. “And it’s silly! That’s all that matters!”

“Unbelievable,” Cullen grumbled. But he dutifully shook his butt in response, a small grin turning up the corners of his perfect, beautiful mouth…

It took everything in Naomi’s self-control not to jump him right there.

“Perfect!” she exclaimed, shaking her butt in an even more exaggerated manner. “You’d fit right in at a wedding back home!”

Cullen laughed, standing up a little straighter. “Your home seems to have a fascination with backsides.”

Naomi shrugged. “You’re not wrong…” she mused, taking a step closer. “A lot of dances have butt shaking…” She put her hands on her hips and wiggled, just a little bit. Cullen’s gaze shifted to her hips, turned just a little hungry…

There was one type of dance in particular that was almost entirely ass shaking, and grinding, that Naomi thought she might actually want to try with Cullen, as she had with no other man before. But she knew if she did that, the dancing session would be over, and Cullen would have her on the floor, or directed toward the bed, in nearly no time at all…

Better to stick with more neutral dances. Dancing that wouldn’t make Cullen, or herself, think of sex immediately.

Still, this next dance would require physical contact, which might even be too much…

Naomi took Cullen’s hand, careful to keep space between their bodies. “This is called the Charleston,” she said carefully, her eyes fixed on anything but his eyes. “I learned it in show choir, and I probably don’t know it exactly right, but it’s something…” She moved them through the steps, moving her legs toward Cullen’s, then back, their bodies moving back and forth carefully…

Cullen picked up those steps just fine, the back and forth repetitive, his hands gripping hers. “This isn’t so bad,” he commented after a few seconds.

Naomi smiled. “You want to try something else?” she asked

She could see the suspicion settling in Cullen’s face, but he nodded, trusting her…

She lifted his hands up, guiding one of her hands being his head, the other behind her own, guiding their bodies away, then pulling them close. “If you were good enough, I would have you pull me between your legs…”

She smiled at Cullen, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “You would dance like this back home?”

Naomi shrugged, “My grandparents maybe. Not me…”

Cullen let her hands go, then gripped her waist, pulled her body against his, and pressed his lips against hers. “I’d like to be between _your_ legs…” he murmured into her mouth, leaving no question as to where his mind had wandered…

Naomi nearly melted, nearly pulled him to the ground right there. But before they ended up there, she wanted one final dance…

She smiled, kissed his mouth with gusto, then pulled back. “One more dance,” she whispered, still smiling. He made her so happy….

“One more dance,” Cullen agree, releasing the hold on her body, giving her room to move.

Naomi nodded, took a breath, turned around, arched her back, and thrust her ass into Cullen’s crotch.

He gasped, gripped her hips, and pulled her close. “What is this?’ he asked, voice strained.

“Well…” Naomi said carefully, trying to decide if she liked Cullen pressed against her in this way. It _was_ , after all, how they often woke up in the morning… “This is how my peers would dance during school dances…”

Cullen’s fingers kneaded at her flesh. “It’s very… sexual,” Cullen finally croaked. Naomi could feel him pressing into her body.

“I know,” Naomi said, experimentally shaking her ass against Cullen’s rapidly hardening erection.

And Naomi thought it silly, to dance like this, when they had already had sex, when Cullen had already been inside of her…

It wasn’t necessary to dance like this, pressing her ass against his arousal until they felt… something. They could achieve that much more intimately. Dancing could be reserved for being close in public, or for just having fun…

So Naomi pulled away from Cullen, turned to face him. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown wide with desire.

“Please,” he said thickly. “No more dances tonight.”

Naomi grinned. “No more dances tonight,” she agreed.


	6. Nassella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment from Nassella's past, when she was a child in the Free Marches. Originally written in response to a prompt on Tumblr.

**A Time to Kill**

Nassella adjusted the grip on her daggers and flicked her tongue across her bottom lip. She wished she wasn’t so nervous, that the slight shaking in her arms would go away. She had been hunting before, after all, this time should be no different.

But it was the first time she had been sent into the forest alone. Well, not alone. Mahanon was there, waiting in another tree with his bow. But Nassella’s mother was not there to guide her, to help her formulate a plan. It was just Nassella and Mahanon sent to bring back meat for the clan.

Their plan was simple. Wait along a well-used path for the deer to return. They would wait for the majority of the herd to pass beneath Nassella, then she would drop from her perch to take down the last deer. Mahanon would choose a second to pick off with his bow.

Nassella’s mind wandered to Mahanon. He was a year older than her, slightly more experienced. But neither was a full-fledged hunter yet, and neither had earned their vallaslin. It was the other hunter’s first time out without an older mentor as well, and he had half-joked, half-complained, about being sent out with a _da’len_ when they left camp that morning.

She’d retorted that she w _asn’t_ a child. She was fourteen, and a better hunter than him. She _had_ to be better, since she was out there now, with him, and _he_ was fifteen.

He’d made some comment about her mother pushing her ahead, and that they would see who was the better hunter during the hunt.

 _It doesn’t matter who’s better though, not really,_ Nassella thought as she waited in the tree. So long as they both brought down a deer, they would have succeeded, and their clan would be happy.

And full.

Mahanon was just competitive. He’d always been competitive, ever since Nassella had started seriously training with her daggers four years prior. Competitive and cocky and full of himself…

_And cute. Very… very cute…_

Nassella felt herself blush, smiling slightly as she pictured Mahanon’s face. His eyes were dark, deep-set, and she always felt a strange tickle in her stomach when he looked at her, when he smiled at her. And she’d started to wonder, on more than one occasion, what those smiling lips would feel like pressed against her own.

A twig snapped and Nassella sat a little straighter, eyes straining to see what was coming down the path. And when she saw the tawny shapes of deer moving through the trees, her heart started to pound.

This was it. It was time.

Just as planned, the small herd moved beneath her tree. Nassella carefully crouched on her branch, barely two body-lengths above the animals. She felt a small stab of doubt when the last in the line turned out to be a large, full-grown female. But then she thought of Mahanon laughing and telling her _I told you so_ , and she pushed it away.

She fell from the sky the moment the deer was beneath her, bare feet gripping at the animal’s fur while her arms circled its neck. She felt the animal move, but her daggers were already in its neck, slicing through hide and muscle and veins, until its life-blood was flowing from its body to her fingers.

But the animal didn’t die right away, and started to buck. Nassella clung to the creature, fumbling to sink another dagger into its body. She just managed to do so when the animal turned with a wild buck, and Nassella lost her grip and flew across the clearing, landing with a thud.

She sat up, head spinning slightly, to see two bodies lying on the forest floor, both with arrows sticking out of their sides.

She stood, anger flying through her body.

“What is this?!” she yelled as Mahanon swung from his own tree, slinging his bow across his back while he sauntered toward her. A thick eyebrow rose above a dark eye.

“Two dead deer?”

“I mean this!” she repeated, tugging the arrow from her deer’s side, wishing she didn’t have to use two hands. She held the offending weapon toward Mahanon, blood dripping from the pointed tip.

“It looked like you needed help,” he said with a shrug. “You’re welcome.”

Nassella narrowed her eyes. “I had it under control Mahanon. I didn’t need your help.”

“That’s not what I saw.”

Nassella balled her hands into fists, but said nothing. Mahanon would never be convinced, no matter how much she yelled.

So she threw the arrow to the ground and turned to her deer, using her knife to begin opening up the animal so she could pull out the guts and organs, making the animal far more transportable back to camp.

“We should pray,” Mahanon said softly. “Thank Mythal and Andruil—”

“I know,” Nassella said with a sigh, standing once more. Mahanon recited the prayers quickly, then she returned to work.

She was elbow deep in the carcass, cutting out the lungs and heart of her animal, when Mahanon spoke again.

“You’re a good hunter Nassella.”

“I know I am,” Nassella retorted, slicing at a membrane. “That’s why I don’t need your help.”

“You’re just so small,” Mahanon continued. “That deer was bigger than I expected, and it wasn’t going down. I just didn’t want you to get hurt—”

“I’m strong,” Nassella said.

Mahanon sighed. “I’m not saying you’re not…” He threw a pile of guts into the underbrush, an offering for the wolves of the forest, then turned toward her. “This was our first time out alone, and I didn’t want us to go back with someone injured. I was just making sure this would be a success—“

“It would have been,” Nassella said. “I had the deer—“

“I’m trying to say I’m sorry, Nassella,” Mahanon said wearily. “I shouldn’t have shot the deer.”

Nassella met his eyes, mind trying to follow his change of direction. She had never expected him to _apologize_ for anything…

“Alright,” was all she managed to say. She turned back to her deer, leaning in to cut more of the membrane lose. “Thank you.”

“Still… if you had gotten hurt, I wasn’t looking forward to explaining that to your mother…”

Nassella laughed, glancing back toward Mahanon. Her mother could certainly be… intimidating, when she wanted to be. “Well, when I tell her you stole my kill, you’ll _really_ know fear,” she joked.

Mahanon laughed back, his eyes looking into hers, making that tickle start up in her stomach. He was infuriating sometime, but creators, he was so attractive…

Then his hands were reaching toward her, coming for her face covered with blood. Nassella pulled back, eyes wide, when they were just inches from her face. “What are you doing?” she asked the other elf.

She swore his face turned a little red. “Well I was… I was going to kiss you, but this blood…” he held up his hands, then smirked. “I guess it made it a little awkward.”

Nassella’s mouth dropped open. She sat back on her feet, drawing her own hands from her deer. “You want to kiss me?” she whispered.

Mahanon lowered his hands to his side. He nodded. “Yes.”

Nassella’s heart was racing. She had thought about kissing him so much, but had never seriously considered he might want to back…

“Um, so…?” Mahanon asked, his eyes shifting away from hers nervously.

She’d been silent too long, Nassella realized. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _Say yes, say yes…!_

“Yes,” she said, rising to her knees so she could turn toward him, shuffle a little closer. “Yes!”

Mahanon smirked, then leaned forward, bringing his hands up again. But he stopped, remembering they were still covered in blood.

This was the first time she would kiss someone, and all of this blood meant she couldn’t even touch him. She briefly thought about suggesting they find a stream to wash off in, but she was too excited to wait. She wanted her lips on his…

Nassella moved until her knees brushed against his, then smiled while she looked into his eyes. He looked back, then glanced down at her mouth. Nassella looked at his, and leaned in when he started to move…

Their noses bumped together and Nassella pulled back with a start.

“You need to… tilt your head a little…” Mahanon offered softly, demonstrating with his own head.

Nassella’s face burned. “Yeah… I know,” she mumbled. But she hadn’t. She’d never thought about those details…

“One more time then…” Mahanon whispered, moving again.

This time, their lips met, and Nassella couldn’t help but smile at the contact. Mahanon smelled good, and his lips were warm, if a little chapped, and when he parted them slightly to pull at her bottom lip, that tickle in her stomach turned into a full-blown flutter, accompanied by warmth and aching above and below…

It was over far too soon, and Nassella didn’t even mind the slightly cocky smirk that pulled up Mahanon’s lips when he pulled away. Because those lips had been on hers, and she couldn’t wait for it to happen again.

“So… how was it?” he asked.

Nassella sat back on her heels, attempting to keep herself at least somewhat composed. “Apart from the bloody hands and bumping noses?”

Mahanon nodded. “Yes, apart from that.”

Nassella shrugged, attempting to match his easy manner. “Good, I guess.” But she couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

Mahanon chuckled. “You want to do it again?”

Nassella nodded before she could stop herself. “Yes.”


	7. Cullen X Naomi - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filled prompt from Tumblr - "Smut prompt! Because I love your smut. Cullen going down on Naomi for the first time."

**A Time to Love**

Cullen looked up from his desk when the door to the office opened. He lowered the papers he was holding to the desk, smiling as Naomi slipped into the room. She was dressed casually, in a loose tunic and cropped breeches, like she was nearly every night.

She smiled as she crossed the room. “Good evening,” he said as she leaned against the opposite side of his desk.

“Hello,” she said, still smiling. She glanced down at his papers. “What are you working on?”

“Requests from the Western Approach,” he replied, letting the papers fall from his hands. “They need better food, verghasts are threatening the water source, darkspawn are still being sighted…”

“Do you need more time to finish up?”

He smiled, looking into her blue-green eyes. Her lips turned up so pleasingly when she smiled…

“No,” he said, standing straighter. “I believe I can be done for the night.”

Naomi’s smile broadened. “Good. Maybe we could go on a walk before going to bed?”

Cullen moved from behind his desk and slid a hand around her waist. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and Cullen couldn’t help but lean down to take hers in a kiss. He reached for her neck as she sighed into him, her hands circling his hips, pulling them together.

He pulled back after a moment, his body already aching and heart racing. “Would you mind skipping the walk tonight?” he asked.

She grinned. “No, that sounds good…”

It didn’t take long, once they ascended the ladder to his loft, to strip to nothing and entwine their bodies on the bed. But they slowed after that, spending their time kissing each other, running hands over warm skin and tangling in lose hair. She smiled against his lips when he cupped her breast and rolled his aching arousal against her thigh. “Yes,” she sighed. “That feels good. So good…”

Cullen kissed her deeper, and traced his hands over her body. Her perfect body, warm and soft. Her skin slid so perfectly against his as they moved, and it did feel good. So good…

He ran a thumb over a peaked nipple, and she arched into him, moving her lips to trail along his jaw, his chin, the scar cutting through his lip. She took his lips once more, nipping slightly with her teeth, then licking with her tongue. Cullen sighed, returning her kiss in kind, pressing his body into hers, breathing in deeply her scent, her exhaled breaths. He loved the feel of her legs moving with his, wrapping around his waist, her hand in his hair.

He loved kissing her. Every part of her. He left her lips behind and kissed her jaw, spent time kissing her neck, listening to her soft moans as he sucked at the sensitive spot over her pulse. After ravishing her neck sufficiently he moved lower, to the line of her collar bone, slowly trailing down her sternum, smiling when she giggled slightly as his lips tickled the space between her breasts. But instead of moving to take a nipple in his mouth, he continued down, running his hands along her waist as he kissed her stomach, rising and falling beneath his lips as she gasped. He licked at her navel, drawing another soft moan from her throat and a nudge of her hips up against his body. He realized, as he massaged her hips, there was one place he had yet to kiss. To taste…

He shifted lower, brushing his lips toward here sex, running a hand up her thigh. Naomi had stopped moving, her hand gripping at his shoulder. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at her face. She was watching him, her eyes wide.

“Can I kiss you here?” he asked, easing his hand up her inner thigh and toward her heat.

She shifted some more, her feet brushing against his sides. “I… umm…”

Cullen stopped moving his hand. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Naomi licked her lips, then let out a sigh. “No, it’s all right,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?”

She propped herself up and grinned. “Yes.”

Cullen smiled back, then watched her as he placed another kiss on her stomach, and slid his hand up the remaining length of her thigh. He eased his fingers between her folds and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back to the bed with a long sigh. Cullen worked at her sex, slowly circled her clit until she spread her legs wider, moaning softly, and moisture pulsed from her entrance. He was still kissing her stomach, but he could smell her arousal as it coated his fingers…

“Cullen…” Naomi said quietly. “Are you going to…?”

Cullen smiled, and tenderly kissed below her navel. “Yes my love, I am getting there.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, stretching out her legs slightly.

She was growing antsy, so Cullen shifted himself lower. He spread her folds and passed his lips over the curls covering her mound. He took a moment to look at her, flushed a deep pink and glistening in the candlelight, before bringing his lips to her heat.

She shuddered slightly when he ran his tongue gently over her exposed flesh, and moaned softly when he did it again. Cullen pulled her hips closer and licked again, and again, savoring the taste of the waves of arousal flowing from her body. There was salt and tang, but most of all a subtle sweetness…

He flicked his tongue over her clit and Naomi bucked, a groan passing her lips. Cullen did it again, gripping her hips to keep them from moving too far. She whimpered slightly when he sucked at the swollen nub, and gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her entrance.

“Ja,” she moaned, angling her hips toward his face. “That’s good…”

Cullen smiled as he pumped his finger inside of her, and started to roll his hips into the blanket, easing somewhat the aching tension building in his own core. Her walls fluttered around his finger as he used his tongue to put circular pressure on her clit, her gasps growing more desperate as one moment passed, then two. Cullen added a finger and curled them inside of her, spreading her folds so he could better nip and suck at her clit, grind his tongue against her while she moaned and quivered. He felt her hand tangle in his hair, and groaned when her fingers curled, followed an instant later by a strangled moan from deep in her throat. Her walls clenched around his fingers, and he was forced to use his other hand to keep her hips pressed to the bed, instead of arched in the air. He kept working, licking up every bit of moisture coating her folds until he tugged on his hair to pull him away.

“Oh Cullen,” she gasped. “That’s… that’s enough. I can’t take more…”

Cullen rose up and kissed his way back up her body, retracing the path to her lips, pressing his lips into hers, pulling back with a tug on her full bottom lip and a smile. She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well… that was something,” she said quietly, eyes bright and crinkled around the corners.

Cullen believed he knew the answer, but he asked anyway. “Did you like it?”

She bit at her lip and nodded. “Yeah… I did.” Cullen smiled and she let out a small laugh. She licked her lips. “What about you?”

Cullen lowered himself more firmly over her body, pressing the evidence of his enjoyment into her leg. “What do you think?”

She laughed again, and pulled him down so she could press his forehead against his. “Good, because… I think I’d like you to do that again.”


End file.
